1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display device has a structure in which an organic film is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode. Normally, plural organic films are laminated on each other, and include a light emitting layer as one layer. In order to obtain light emission of one color (for example, white) in plural pixels, the organic film forming the light emitting layer is wholly continuously disposed. Alternatively, in order to obtain light emission of plural colors in the plural pixels, the organic film forming the light emitting layer is separated for each of the pixels, but the organic film forming a hole injection layer, an electron injection layer, a hole transport layer, or an electron transport layer is continuously disposed. Even in any case, at least one organic film is continuously disposed over the adjacent pixels.